The present invention relates to connectors, and more particularly to connectors for tubes.
In numerous medical procedures it is necessary to connect tubes to a separate object or another tube, such as, for example, a procedure during which a tube is connected to a wound suction device. Particularly in the case of a tube with a relatively small diameter, it is often difficult to make the connection in a simple and efficient manner. In the past, the connection has often been accomplished by inserting the short tip of a small hypodermic needle into the tube, and by then connecting the needle to the device or another tube through use of a luer adapter. However, since the needle tip which is positioned within the tube reduces its internal diameter, the tip effectively acts as a restriction against passage of fluid through the lumen of the tube, and the needle tip may break through the tube wall during later use thus causing a leak. Additionally, the needle tip should have a blunt end, thus requiring a non-standard needle, which, due to its relatively small size, may be easily lost or dropped resulting in contaminating of the needle. If the outside diameter of the needle tip is too large relative the tube, the tip may tear the tubing while making the connection, and if too small, the connection may leak between the tube and tip during use. Even if the needle tip has the correct size, it has been found difficult to insert the needle into the relatively small tube without puncturing the tube.